1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection between the spindle head of a gear-type or universal joint spindle and the neck of a roll, wherein wear plates are placed between locating surfaces on the spindle head and on the roll neck so as to primarily produce a positive engagement.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the prior art, the spindle head is usually placed on the roll neck with play in a positively engaging or locking manner. In practice, this type of connection between the spindle head and the roll neck has been found to be disadvantageous especially in skin pass stands. When high and non-uniform torques are transmitted, the play of the fit causes relative movements between the spindle head and the roll neck which leads to a rapid wear of the wear plates manufactured of bronze material. Moreover, this play results in variations of the transmitted torque which may lead to damage of the gears of the drive system and to defects in the surface of the rolled material.